??? ????? ????? ??? ???????? Last Boss indie
his is baby Greed twin sister Baby Jessa Bella. That died a long time ago. And they have to kill her. Or the world is finished the monster Zare turned her into a hedgehog-like him with the same power and shoes. But a darkness of evil. She lives in the darkness flame she's hiding there until the time was right to kill his brother, but the commands of Zare. She is a strong Baby. Of occurs of evil of darkness in the past so many rumors about her history. On that dreadful day that she was turned into an evil creature like him. Some said that she was hiding out in Amy's house others say she was living in the darkness flame. Slime on her stomach was the thing what killed her. In the simple of the upside, down Chaos Emerald is intact with this simple making her into enormous mega life form she is a black evil hedgehog the darkest black is a hedgehog. That shadow has ever known she's pure black like the darkness. Her body is dark gray her body is soft like a baby's touch still her diaper is rotten that she doesn't know that she stinks it was mostly from death when she fell on the bed or turned into an evil hedgehog I believe it was when she turned into an evil hedgehog her eyes used to be pink. Like Mercury pink, but now it's turned to the dark Mercury pink mostly red from a monster I. She is dead or alive. It is a mystery to her body is she alive or dead. They all say she's dead or cursed by a darkness, evil slide it's on her stomach is a ministry what her death was looks like. You can hear more of the story history cuts on the blog. Her shoes are the same as her brother. Zare entered baby greed dreams and looked at his shoes. And detailed in his mind and made them from an evil power. To give to her and made them even stronger than his. Or could it be enough to be stronger than baby greed shoes. The monster misses something from his shoes from the future that he didn't know this purple Chaos Emerald shattered piece. Combined it with the shoe, it was intact in the purple circle. In the past, she was stronger than him, she could have kill him a long time ago. In his baby bedroom, she could've created another slide and put it on his brother but she wasn't order to do that she had to wait. For zare to kill him first if he can. All she could do is hang around her brother as long if she wants. And she doesn't need to go anywhere but stick with where he goes it was like a watcher and a sleeper with him that's all she could do. There was no order commands just to hang out with his brother. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Game Bosses Category:Jorgebunny.zare's Content